


HP | 犬狼 | 残酒

by Hilbert_space



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: 他们的血顺着贴合的伤口汇聚到一起，流过手腕。阳光在纵横交错的阴影间流动着，发出轻微的声响。莱姆斯看着他深色头发的朋友。紧张和惊讶退去了，他只觉得一切是多么理所当然：西里斯所拥有的光彩奕奕，完全僭越了一个人该有的平衡，就像他的名字是如何在夜晚闪亮夺目那样。还有谁比他更像王位的继承人呢？他竟骄傲地舍弃了这一切。他正往别处追逐永垂的英名。——————旧文搬运，作于2017.2





	HP | 犬狼 | 残酒

咸鱼互助小组的关键词作业6

镜子+剑+夏天

ASOIAF crossover，HP 黑兄弟&犬狼

 

  
——————

山峦的影子缓缓倒入大海。

雷古勒斯·布莱克站在这条与他曾曾祖父同名的战舰的甲板上，凝视着陆地。甲板干净、苍白，海水平静如尸骸，巨大的船帆紧贴在桅杆上：没有一丝声音，没有一丝风，仿佛世界忽然放轻了呼吸。

然后他听到了母亲歇斯底里的哭叫声。

雷古勒斯晃了晃脑袋，但女人的声音并没有因此被他抖落出来。他看向船舷外侧，颤抖着的水面上出现了西里斯·布莱克的面孔：黑色长发，灰色眼眸，一股在龙石岛上绝不受欢迎的颓废气质。

他眨了眨眼睛：镜子变形了，哥哥的脸成了他自己的。人人都说他们两兄弟容貌相似，但雷古勒斯非常清楚那个人总是比他优秀：更年长，更高，更英俊，更聪明，就连他的星也比他的更亮。

西里斯从君临的红堡逃走时，和他现在一样大。他们没有再相见过。

叛军点燃了龙石岛：有龙的话，做这类事轻而易举。灼热的风送来了刺鼻的气味，雷古勒斯听到有人在高处喊：“左满舵！”

他们一头冲进正孕育着风暴的狭海深处。

——————

西里斯被多到不舒服的热量从睡梦中撵了出来，脸上一阵刺痛。

“可恶的夏天。”他揉了揉被晒痛的脸颊，把刚刚枕在脑后的短剑重新别到腰带上，懒洋洋地向溪水走去。

詹姆·波特还在打盹，学士则在小心照看他的马，西里斯疑惑地皱了皱眉。

“有什么问题？”

“我们应该让铁匠给它钉马掌的，这样下去，不等我们到古橡城它就会变成可怜的跛子。”

西里斯让溪水浸没到他手腕之上的位置。这可真是个坏消息：小马虽然矮小却很有耐力，聪明温顺，他和詹姆都认为它会在岑树滩派上用场，才一直没舍得卖掉它。

“扔个苹果过来，莱姆斯。”

年轻学士在投掷方面的准头不太好，但他还是轻松接住了苹果，在水里潦草地洗了洗，拿刀切开，去喂给小马。

“你真的也要去比武大会？”

西里斯朝他的同伴咧嘴一笑：“为什么不？我欠你二十枚银鹿的诊疗费，到岑树滩我就可以还你了。”

莱姆斯忧虑地看着他，过了好一会儿，才小声说道：“我认为那很危险。高庭的领主，凯岩城的领主，半个大陆的大小贵族都将出现，他们很可能会——”

西里斯·布莱克没有在这个同伴面前走漏过自己的名字，但詹姆有时就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。莱姆斯早就该猜到了，也许他只是在犹豫要不要问出来。

他看着莱姆斯年轻的，棕褐色的眼睛。一阵安静。

“你愿意为我保守秘密吗？”

“当然，”莱姆斯举起手，“我愿意以新旧诸神之名起誓。”

誓言还未说完，西里斯就抓住了他的手腕，坚决地摇了摇头：“我免除它对你的约束。我愿意相信你，你用不着跟它祈求死亡。”

年轻的学士在他和睡着的詹姆之间看了几眼：“他已经知道了？”

“詹姆一直都知道，我们一同在谷地长大，他的父亲几乎是我的养父。”

“你真的是——”

西里斯略微抬起手，接上话：“是的，我确实是俄里翁·布莱克的长子，那个‘逃走的西里斯’。他们悬赏三万枚金龙要我的脑袋，”他用手指在脖颈上比划了一下，“也就是说，这可是我们宝贵的储备金。”

莱姆斯的脸庞有些苍白，听到这儿终于笑了：“你是王太子。”

他比划了一个“嘘”的动作，眨了眨眼。“一个死了最好的王太子。正好我也不想要那个头冠，很高兴在这点上我和他们提前达成了一致。”

莱姆斯深深吸了几口气，恢复了平静：“好的，我不会说的。我很高兴你勇于告诉我这一点。”

“我也很高兴你勇于加入我们。”西里斯边说话，边用手拽紧缰绳，以阻止小马走进水里。鲜血拥堵在手臂上，他心中忽然明亮：“既然如此，我们就成了兄弟了。”

棕色头发的年轻人睁大了眼睛：惊讶，但并非因恐惧而惊讶。“哦，我想我知道你是指什么……”

他也挽起袖子，露出手臂上的血管。西里斯用另一只手抽出匕首。

他们的血顺着贴合的伤口汇聚到一起，流过手腕。阳光在纵横交错的阴影间流动着，发出轻微的声响。

莱姆斯看着他深色头发的朋友。紧张和惊讶退去了，他只觉得一切是多么理所当然：西里斯所拥有的光彩奕奕，完全僭越了一个人该有的平衡，就像他的名字是如何在夜晚闪亮夺目那样。还有谁比他更像王位的继承人呢？

他竟骄傲地舍弃了这一切。他正往别处追逐永垂的英名。


End file.
